Many electronic devices include a plurality of manually controllable features and settings that users may modify from time to time. For example, a television may include operational controls such as power, volume, channel, screen brightness and so on. Other electronic devices such as thermostats may include controls that operate air conditioners, heaters, and fans. Other examples of electronic devices with manually controllable features and settings may include laptop and desktop computers, smart phones, tablet computers, home automation controllers, security systems, vehicles, appliances, televisions, set top boxes, and so on.
Manually controllable features of electronic devices may provide a personalized experience for a user. However, many electronic devices may be intended to be enjoyed by multiple users. For example, multiple members of a household may share a single television. In many cases, preferences may differ from user to user. In some examples, alterations to electronic device settings made by a first user may diminish the quality of the experience of a second user. Furthermore, some electronic devices may include features or options inappropriate for some users to modify or enable.
In many cases, electronic devices may include access limitation features such as passcodes or passwords to prevent inappropriate modification of settings. For example, a television may require a passcode to tune particular channels. In still other examples, a home security system may require a password to cancel a false alarm.
Remembering and correctly communicating passwords or passcodes to enjoy limited access features of electronic devices may diminish the quality of the experience of an authorized user. In certain cases, the user may be additionally frustrated when directed to enter a passcode or password via a small remote control or a compact input panel.
In other examples, a user with limited access may undesirably obtain passcodes or passwords to access features that the user is not permitted to enjoy.
Furthermore, if a password or passcode is lost, forgotten, or discovered, a time-consuming and burdensome re-authorization process may be required of a previously authorized user.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for an electronic device having improved limited access features.